Gracelina Holmes
'Background' Full name: Gracelina Violet Holmes Birthday: May 7th, 1642 Born to: Elizabeth and Sherlock Holmes Originally from: London, England Species: Witch *Appears to be in the age range of 18-22 Nicknames: Grace, Gracie, Vi, Sabrina, and Glinda 'History' Gracelina was born in 1642 to her P.I father, Sherlock, (whom will later have "fiction" books written about him), and Elizabeth a witch. Her whole childhood Gracelina was shunned and ostracized because she was different. When she was eleven years old she made an unlikely friend in the 13 year old son of the local pastor, Carlisle Cullen. Even though Gracelina considered Carlisle her best friend she never told him about her powers or that she and her mother were a witch. She was afraid since her father was the leader of a group of vampire hunters that if he knew what she was he would hunt her as well. When Gracelina was 20 her parents were killed by a rouge vampire that had pick London as its feeding grounds. Sick with grief Gracelina ignores the outside world and dives herself into her Book of Shadows learning as much as she can. One year later she gets word about how Carlisle went on a hunt and never returned. Not willing to believe that the only family she had left was gone Gracelina set out looking for him only to find him a vampire . Gracelina finally comes clean about her being a witich and helps Carlisle adjust to his new life. Since witches are immortal until they give up their youth (generally done so to be able to grow old with their mates), Gracelina and Carlisle travelled the world together until they seperated temporarily when Carlisle stayed with the Volturi. Once Carlisle left the Volturi they stayed together until 1895 when Gracelina wished to continue to travel and Carlisle wished to settle down for a while. They kept in touch throughout the century but never saw each other until 2010. 'Personality' Gracelina is an overall happy girl. She has trust issues that came from her exile and treatment from when she was child and only fully trusts Carlisle until she meets her mate and his pack. Gracelina is an excellent figther and strategist. Between her skills gathered over the years and her powers she is a powerful ally or foe. 'Appearance' Hair: -Color: Light, golden blonde. -Style: Long with a wave/natural curl to it. Eyes: -Blue/green that changes depending on her emotions. Height: -5'8" Complexion: -Slight tan Body: -Well built -Curves 'Abilities' Strength: Similar to that of a shapeshifter's. Speed: About half the speed of a vampire's, equal to a shapshifter in their human forms. Senses: Equal to a shapeshifter's. Magical Abilities: -Spell Casting: with use of Book of Shadows (her grimore) or create own spells. -Potion Making: with use of Book of Shadows (her grimore). -Telekinesis: ability to move things with her mind. -Molecular Manipulation: ability to freeze, accelerate, or combust molecules. (I.e freeze, heat/speed up, blow up time, things, or/and people) -Healing: ability to heal self and others. -Orbing: form of transportation, similar to teleportation -Glamouring: allows for the witch to change her and others appearances at will. '-'''Omnilingualism: ability to understand and respond in any language. 'Relationships''' Jacob Black (mate) Carlisle Cullen (best friend) Leah Clearwater (best friend) Nahuel (close friend) Seth Clearwater (friend) Renesmee Cullen (friend) Rosalie Hale (friend) Jasper Hale-Whitlock (friend) Peter Whitlock (friend) Charlotte Whitlock (friend) Edward Cullen (friend) Emmett Cullen (friend) Alice Cullen (friend) Esme Cullen (friend) Isabella Swan-Cullen (friend) Black Pack (pack/allies) Uley Pack (allies)